Into the Memory Stream
by Kitti Mihgo
Summary: An unnamed Elvaan searches for her forgotten past with the assistance of someone she meets whilst in Captivity. Note: Violence and Disgusting stuff .o
1. Chapter 1

Anyone could tell that she was uncomfortable. Who would be comfortable being chained to a wall for the better part of a month? He smirked to himself and ran his fingertips over her soft, sensual lips. Her eyes flared a passive fury, but no tears seeped from them. He was slightly surprised that, for how long she had been captivity, she hadn't broken down yet. His hand folded over her mouth and he ran his tongue up the side of her face. It made her skin crawl and sent his senses flaring. Did it anger him that she was such an Ice Maiden? No, not at all. To him, it made her more fun to play with. A grin crept over his lips as he walked away.

The next day, he ordered that the chains be removed. He kept his reasons to himself, they were that he wanted to feel his body pressed against her's. He walked down the stone floor hallway, his footsteps echoed down the hallway, the sound bouncing into the many cells that branched off the main hallway. The cells contained women he had broken, they were quiet. They didn't speak or smile. Those women were soul-less people of various ages who did nothing. Eating rarely occurred for them, but they slept constantly. It made their hellish existanced seem to be just a dream. They ended up as the epitome of submissive. He thought himself merciful by keeping them in their cells. When he first began his obsession, he would release the women. He found they quickly died after being released.

When he reached her cell, she was leaning against the back wall. Was he surprised? Hardly. She was standing relatively still, breathing slow and strong. She made eyecontact with him, her emerald green eyes intimidating. The elvaan woman bowed her head to him, her hair falling from behind her long ears. He felt afraid, which wasn't right. He lifted his hand, bringing the back of it down on the side of her face. She stumbled away, a bright red handmark on her cheek. When she caught herself, she shook her head then spoke softly in her gentle, melodical voice.

"I do not know who you are, nor where I am... Why I am here, or who I am. Because of this, I simply request that you escort me out of whatever this place is."

She spoke with an air of calm and collected thoughts. Her voice didn't entertain ignorance, but a gentle caress of passive confidence. Whatever power that would have been asserted over her had melted away to nothingness. She began to speak again.

"Forgive me if I am rude, but may it be a chance that you have lost the will to speak?"

She sent unnerving chills down his spine, there was never a woman who did that to him. He despised it and it sent a bitter taste to his mouth. He spoke with a gruff voice of someone with a very sore throat.

"No. You won't be let free. You are mine now and I have worked hard to get you. I will break that iron will of your's, or you will die."

Her lips formed an idle frown as she shakes her head, resuming eyecontact with the very tall Elvaan man before her. Her red-orange hair rustling against her soft blue shirt. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time he got a good look at her clothes since she had arrived at his house. Her soft blue shirt was wrappe daround her torso, accentuating her breasts and the slope of her shoulders. She wore long black slacks and gently worn sandles. Although some of the women came better dressed, this nameless elvaan woman was the most beautiful.

"I pity your choice. This failing endeavor will cut your sinful life short. I hope you will be able to forgive yourself."

Her voice was stiltingly cold, it accented the words of a gentle threat that he would not honor. As fear flared into his eyes, he grabbed her throat and slammed her her into the wall behind her; he slid her up the wall to gain leverage on his tightening grip. The words of an angered old woman ran through his mind. 'My children, unnamed and graced with beauty from the goddes, their hands shall clens you of your wicked deeds.'

The red haired elvaan woman gazed to him before closing her eyes and tilting her head up, exhaling slowly as her body went limp, her limp feet dangling from the ground.

He held her there for a moment before releasing her and stepping away. She crumpled to the floor, as a sheet of falling glass. She was holding her breath, untaut as he looked over her. He wasn't a fan of necrophelia, but maybe this once.

He laid her out flat on her back, tugging away her top to see her bare, cream coloured skin. Her breasts absorbed his eyes for a moment before he tugged away her pants. He removed his pants, then knelt down over her legs as he prepared himself for her. Suddenly, he whimpers as she brought her knee up to his groin in an angry force. He falls to the side, curled up. She rolls away from him, standing. She re-wraps her shirt and fixes her pants before pulling back her bangs then, with a clip, clipping them to the top of her head. She spoke then, her voice colder than ice.

"I refuse to kill you, although you would have me. You have destroyed so many women, it is not safe for you to be armed."

From within the sleeve of her shirt, she slides out a thin dagger. She kneels down, then, quickly and efficiently, she removes his testicles and penis, tossing them aside. He screams and writhes on the ground, creating a mess of his blood. She speaks coldly, her voice over powering his screams.

"I have broken you. Unlike most of the woman here, you shall be able to live. Most of them will die before the first month is up. Atlana has returned your sins, may Promatia take pity on you."

She bowed slightly and exited the cell. She walked up the main hallway to the back door, opening it to another hallway. She was looking for someone she didn't remember. She walked slowly and steadily down the hallway, gazing into each of the cells.

-----

Back in the Elvaan woman's cell, the man lied there. His bleeding had slowed, but not the pain. He had stopped screaming and started thinking. He wondered why hadn't she killed him, who was she and why did all of this have the vague feeling of being planned. He heared a noise and turned his head to see what it was. One of his women was standing in the cage, while the rest were croweded outside. Grace, who was standing in the cage, was holding the large stone he had used as a door stop in her hands. Grace stepped closer and he screamed, she lifted the stone and brought it down on his head. There was a sickening crunch before, in his eyes, everything went black.

Grace stepped back, blood splattered on the hem of her dress, and into the crowd of women. Blood spilled freely from his head, his skull had collapsed and squished his brain matter. The scene was greusomely disgusting. The crowd grew sparce, walking off in a daze until one woman was left standing, tears gently falling from her eyes before she walked off, wiping her eyes.

-----

Back in the ajacent hallway, the elvaan woman walked slowly, glancing into each cell. She knew the man would be dead by now. Someone spoke, drawing her attention to the cell. The woman who spoke wore a simple brown dress. Her eyes were golden in colour and her long golden blonde hair was in a long, thick braid that fell over her shoulder.

"My dear child, you're the first I've seen of female in sex and walking without the company of our captor. Tell me, lady, your name that has yet to be breathed upon my lips."

The golden eyed woman spoke gently, a soft trace of how an angel would speak. The nameless elvaan peered at the hume.

"Forgive me, miss, I have not a name to call my own. Might I inquire what your name is?"

The elvaan spoke softly, stepping to the bars of the cell. The hume smiled and stood, stepping to the bars herself, leaning against them.

"I'm called Cassandra. You must forgive my husband. When he started this, I thought he ment nothing. He was disappointed in our elvaan daughter. He wanted a hume child... I had given him an elvaan... She was taken from us by an old woman."

The red-head seemed unphased by this, gazing into the hume's eyes before asking a simple question.

"Why did he decide to put you in here? It does not make sense to me. I cannot wrap my mind around why a man would abandon his wife here."

Cassandra idly smiled, resting her head on the bars of her cell as she spoke lightly.

"I had threatened to send him to jail, report him to the guards because what he was doing was wrong. He had gone overboard with it."

She paused for a moment, before speaking again.

"I assume it made him angry because he grabbed me by my hair then and dragged me down here. He locked me in and left me for a few days, hired help brought me food and clothes. I thought he'd let me out eventually, but , alas... I've lived in here for the last year or so... I've lost count."

The elvaan woman shook her head slowly, not understanding how any man could be disgustingly perverse, and this woman not leave him immediately. The elvaan woman spoke in reply.

"You know he is dead, there for I shall not speak those words to you. I offer you to come along with me. I do not know where I am going, and I cannot assure you in who I am or in the fact that there will not be any danger involved. You have the right to decline, you will be released no matter your choice..."

She trailed off, which was uncommon for her, but she didn't know why it felt such. She looked into Cassandra's dancing eyes before the hume spoke softly.

"Was it you who killed my husband? Or somoene else...?"

The elvaan shook her head, then Cassandra continued.

"Well then, it seems that I shall be your travelling companion."

The nameless woman grins and pulls the barred door aside, letting out Cassandra who was dwarfed by the Elvaan's height. Cassandra smiles up to her and begins to walk off before turning back and saying to the Elvaan waoman...

"We need to name you... I don't really know what to call you otherwise."

The elvaan just stood there, looking at the hume girl as she thinks. Cassandra speaks again, shaking her head.

"Well... Lets go.. I can't think of anything."

The elvaan woman grins, then nods, following Cassandra with long strides. 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since the women held captive by Cassandra's husband had been freed. They had all gone home to relieve parents and families. Stories of what happend soon spread, then guards where soon sent to the man's house to find it empty. The only thing left of what happened were the cells, and the rotting corpse of Cassandra's dead husband.

The stories told were grim, the only glory found within them being that the Elvaan and a hume girl saved them. The stories led the guards to seek out the duo, wanting to question them and maybe something more. All their evidence had pointed to them leaving town, but what they didn't know is that they were still within.

Cassandra and the Elvaan woman sat at a table in the local tavern, wearing dark cloaks to hide themselves. They sat relatively close togehter, listening to the stories from the women who they had saved. The women were acting in such a manner that you had never've guessed they had been utterly destroyed inside. Cassandra wanted so much to accept the praise, but her elvaan conpanion denied it to her.

"Accepting thanks never killed anyone."

Said Cassandra begrudgingly, leaning into the elvaan woman. The elvaan shook her head slightly, then smirked before speaking.

"True, but, from what hass been said, and from my understanding, they believe us to be the murderers of your husband. Personally, the idea of my head being removed with a butterfly is not appealing at all."

Cassandra looked up to her friend in Horror, the elvaan responding with a wink and a pat of assurance. Cassandra smiled then, picking up her glass and taking a sip from it.

The elvaan woman went back to reading the book that was lying on the table. Cassandra let her eyes gaze at the elvaan's creamy white skin. The elvaan's rose coloured lips moved slightly as she read. Gassandra was mesmerized until a drunk man spoke roughly.

"Either o' you ladies -hic- up fer a good time? Heh-Heh-Heh."

Cassandra turned to look at him before the elvaan woman spoke, not raising her head from its angled position for reading.

"I am quite sorry, sir, but we are currently under obligations. So, if you would choose not to mind, please excuse yourself from us. Immediately."

Only then did the elvaan woman lift her head, gazing into the drunkard's eyes. His lips curled into a grin as he grabbed Cassandra by the neck of her Cloak. She yelped, causing the elvaan to bolt to a standing position from her chair. The chair fell down behind her, a loud thunk silencing the bar. She spoke coldly, a nerve of anger threading through her voice.

"Release her, sir, or you shall pay dearly in your unwise choice of action."

The elvaan woman clenched her hands to fists, glaring at the drunkard as he laughed roaringly. A few minutes passed of her increasing anger before the drunkard spoke with laughter peaking through his words.

"Call me Rafe, spitfire, An' yer tha' only one busy. Seein' as this piece of ass in't doin' nothin'!"

Cassandra's ear piercing shriek sounded as Rafe rudely and brutishly grabbed her rear. The elvaan woman was sent over the top, her arm quickly lashed to Cassandra, pulling her from Rafe's lewd grip to a safe position behind her. Cassandra whimpered from behind the elvaan as Rafe began roaring with laughter. He grabbed the elvaan's collar, jerking her close so she could smell his putrid breath as he spoke.

"I'm gonna tell ya what ta do, Spitfire. Ya gonna step aside an' lemme at tha' girl behind you. She's mine now."

The elvaan jerked herself from his grip, shoving him back before spitting a rather sour words at him.

"Listen here, SIR, I am NOT going to do what you say, and you are NOT going to lay a hand on her, again. Unless you would rather have your arm chopped from your body with a rather blunt blade."

He laughed again, shaking his head at the elvaan.

"You know, Spitfire, e'eryone is watchin' ya may not want ta do somethin' foolish right now. Make an ass of yerself."

She unclipped the cloak, sliding it from her shoulders and dropping it onto the table, sneering rudely at the man. He reached out and backhanded the Elvaan who quickly tilted her head back, countering with a quick knee to the stomach. He doubled over, retching as the elvaan grabbed his hair, pulling his head forward to her quickly rerising knee. There was a crunch as his nose broke and he stumbled back, bleeding. He stood up straight, then, looking the elvaan straight into the eyes as blood poured easily from his nose. She sneered again, then he rushed her. She span on her heel, brinking up her foot to the side of his head, knocking him away a few feet before he crashed into the table. He was knocked out cold.

People stared for a moment, mostly at the unconscience drunk while Cassandra lifted the cloak to her Elvaan companion. The elvaan tugged it on, then threw the hood over her head, clasping the cloak shut as she picked up her book and slid it into a concealed pocket. The elvaan woman grasped Cassandra's hand and tugged her towards the exit as people flocked to Rafe's knocked out body.

The cold winds blased onto them, the weather had gotten worse whilst they were inside. Still holding Cassandra's hand, the elvaan woman half drug her across the way to the inn where they would stay the night, or until the weather got better.

When they got inside, the elvaan quickly checked out a room to Cassandra's name, and took her up stairs to the room. She quickly opened the door, half-threw Cassandra in. She slid in after, closing the door and locking it. The elvaan took the book from the pocket and removed the cloak, tossing it onto the table and striding over to the bed, lying down and beginning to read it angerly.

Cassandra watched the elvaan in half amazement before sighing and walking into the bathroom, then closing the door. She took off her cloak and lied it down over the bathtub ledge, gazing at herself in the mirrior. Cassandra undid her braid, slowly combing through it with her fingers. She sighed and picked up the scissors, gazing into her own golden eyes before quickly cutting off all her hair, so it was jaw length. She gazes back into her own eyes, tossing the cloak over the sink.

She turns from the sink, turning on the hot water and beginning to undress, slowly peeling away the plain brown dress, the white shirt undernieth, and then the rest of her undergarments. By then the bath was full, and she stepped lightly into the hot water. She pushed off the nozzle and laid back, enjoying the warmth around her.

The elvaan looked to the bathroom door as she heard the water run, then stop, raising an eyebrow sightly. She read for a few more minutes then sighed. It was no use. She sat the book down on the bedside table, sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands, rubbing her face and head with her hands. She looked again to the bathroom door, moving her lips in a silent mutter before standing up and stretching. She walked to the door, opening it and gazing onto the naked hume lying in the bathtub.

Cassandra's eyes were closed until she felt warm hands lifting her from the tub. Her arms went lazily around the elvaan woman's neck as she carried her to the sink, setting her down on the edge of the sink. Cassandra's eyes opened and she started to blush as the elvaan gazed her in the eyes, her breath running over the hume's lips as she spoke.

"I do believe... that I did perfer... your hair... when It was longer... But, It does seem... that a change was in order after this afternoon."

Cassandra shivered, her body still damp and the cold air was making her cold. She spoke with a soft, wavering voice.

"I'm sorry..."

The elvaan shakes her head, noticing that the girl was getting cold in more ways than one. She wraps her arms around the girl, holding her close as she whispers into the woman's lips.

"Don't be sorry..."

The hume went to object, but the elvaan swiftly covered the hume's mouth with her's. The hume was startled, squirming on the cold sink before relaxing and lifting her hands into the elvaan girl's hair. The elvaan held onto Cassandra for a moment longer before pulling away and gazing at the beautiful sight before her. Cassandra slowly opened her eyes and whispers a single word, a name.

"Sonama."

The elvaan tilted her head slightly, furrowing her brow before she speaks lightly.

"Who?"

Cassandra smiles, lightly pressing her lips to the elvaan's black eye before whispering to her softly.

"That's your new name... Sonama."

The elvaan mouthed her new name softly before pressing her lips to Cassandra's, mouthing the word again. Sonama's lips travel down Cassandra's throat and collar bone. Cassandra sighs lightly as Sonama's lips explore lower, continuing to mouth her name before picking up the hume as if she's nothing, carrying her to the bed before lying her down gently, smiling as she does such.

-----

Jacob leaned back into his red velvet chair, gazing into the fire with a glass of red wine in his hand. He took a sip before a loud knock from the study door echoed around the room. He ignored it, continuing to drink the wine, hoping that the knocker thought him to be gone.

The door creaked open and he muttered, downing the rest of the red drink, setting the ice filled glass down on the table near him. Steps lightly came toward him, Jacob didn't muster but simply waited for whomever came knocking to show themselves.

Jessika stepped next to her father's chair, draping her slender frame over it. Jacob lifted his head and smiled to his daughter. She was his eldest, nearing her 30's. Her mother was mithran, his first wife. She had bore him twins: Two female half elvaan-half mithran girls whom he named Jessika and Jen. The twins shared a mental bond, communicating through thier psychic abilities.

Jacob lifted his hand to his daughter's cheek, lightly brushing his finger tips over her soft fer. She reminded him so much of her mother, they eventually became lovers when Jessika brought good news. Her twin did most the dirty work while Jessika stayed and took care of their father.

The fire popped and he looked to Jessika, thinking of her twin who was out hunting the elvaan daughter who had fled after seeing her mother being murdered. Words slowly escaped Jacob's mouth, light and airy.

"Any news or am I to be disappointed yet again by you and your sister?"

Jessika shook her head, her eyes closed as she lightly ran her fingers over her father's lips. She spoke calmly, drifting off into her own thoughts.

"I have... good news... and... bad news..."

Jacob frowned, shifting in his chair to look to jessika. It was amazing that his daughter, as serene as she looked, had killed his wives. He waited for a moment, before getting inpatient and giving her a commanding order:

"Well, spill it out!"

Jessika opened her eyes then shook her head, sighing to her father before going on to explain her tidings.

"The good news is, we found that elvaan wench of a daughter you were looking for. Bad news is, she doesn't remember anything and we lost her when she left Drekkin's house, with his wife. Chances are good she wants to remember something, so she's probably headed in that direction."

Jacob closed his eyes, rubbing his face with his hands and sighing. he was getting to old for this. Jessika ran her fingers through her father's hair, leaning down and kissing him softly before walking off.

"Where are you going, young lady?"

Jessika smirks, looking over her shoulder to her father before speaking loudly and clearly.

"To find that Alania, and that hume that is with her. That is what you desire, right, father? Or have I been mistaken all this time?"

Jacob sighed, waving his hand dismissively at Jessika. She quickly left, closing the doors behind her as Jacob graoned. He really was getting to old for this. 


End file.
